1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold inhibitive coated film adapted to be adhesively stuck onto an object such as wall, ceiling or the like with powder coating material included therein and more particularly to a mold inhibitive coated film fungicide with powder coating material included therein which is easy to be treated or handled in field and has excellent coated film properties in respect of durability, waterproofness and chemical resistibility. Further, the present invention relates also to a method of producing a mold inhibitive coated film of the above-mentioned type. It should be noted that a coated film as referred to in the present invention represents a film constructed of hardened coating material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is hitherto known, either water based or solvent based mold inhibitive coating material is prepared by adding mold inhibitive medicine to liquid coating material and mixing them together and it is practically used by coating the mixture over the surface of an object and then causing it to harden. However, the conventional mold inhibitive coating material fungicide has drawbacks that there takes place scattering of liquid coating material during coating operation, it takes a long time until the coated surface is dried and highly trained skill or technique is required for carrying out coating operation due to necessity for handling solvent harmful to the operator or user. When the conventional mold inhibitive fungicide is to be applied to surface area where mold has grown, there is a fear that mold continues to grow until it destroys a layer of mold inhibitive coating material, unless a plurality of preliminary steps of killing the mold, cleaning or bleaching the color of the dead mold and covering the clean surface with a mold inhibitive fungicide are practiced. On the other hand, powder coating material is practically used for highly severe fields of applications where liquid coating material is usable only with much difficulties because it has excellently high coating material properties in respect to durability, waterproofness and chemical resistability, but it is not a coating material which can be easily handled by anybody in field because a specially designed coating apparatus is required and coating operation cannot be performed in field.